Injuries Are Not Forever
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Spock is injured in a suicide bomber attack. Kirk finds him using their bond but one of Spock's hands is severely injured. How can the Vulcan continue to work as First Officer and Science Officer without the use of both hands? Bones shall assist in the Vulcan's recovery as well as Kirk's TLC. K/S, established relationship.
1. Danger Is Brewing

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and NuTrek belongs to JJ Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Sorry this took forever to post! Like at least two years late…

.~.

Injuries Are Not Forever

.~.

Chapter 1: Danger Is Brewing

Amidst the cries for help and the collapse of structures stood Captain James T. Kirk, frantically searching for his First Officer, and more importantly, his mate. Honing in on the signal from their bond, he eventually located the Vulcan inside a pile of heavy debris. From their link, Jim knew that Spock still lived, but that was all. He called to him with his mind.

/Spock, can you hear me?/ No response. Jim tried shouting instead, in hopes that his voice would register on those sensitive Vulcan ears.

"Spock…Spock, please, you gotta wake up! I need to know that you're okay!" The Vulcan stirred, groaning softly. Hearing that edge of panic in his captain's voice, Spock made every effort to open his eyes. It took him a few tries, but the Vulcan managed.

"J-Jim?" Spock's vision cleared to reveal a welcome sight, his bondmate's worried face.

"Oh thank God." Jim threw his arms around him and cried softly. Then he straightened up. "Are you hurt? I don't know where Bones is at the moment, but I can call him and-"

"I am not severely injured," Spock informed him. "I am, however, rather stuck."

"We'll get you out, Spock," Jim promised. "Whatever it takes." Spock nodded, confirming what they both already knew.

"What happened?" The Vulcan asked, looking around at the rubble and building lying in ruins. The once peaceful city lay in total devastation.

"You don't remember?"

"Negative. I recall us beaming to the surface of Zeta III, and soon after I noticed the angry mobs, I was knocked out by a blow to the head from behind."

"It was a suicide bomber." Jim and Spock shared a terse look. "The_ Enterprise _had finally arrived to bring aid to a world ravaged by earthquakes and other natural disasters, but someone clearly didn't want our presence there."

"Those opposed to the presence of the Federation are not uncommon," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah, but not here," Jim growled. "You think the people would be grateful for our help, but noooooo." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Jim, that is not an accurate statement. I would hypothesize that at least 98.5% of the citizens of Zeta III are in fact quite grateful for-"

"I know, I know," Jim interrupted, a ghost of a grin appearing on his features. "It's good to know _you_ haven't changed in spite of all this."

/I'm so glad you didn't leave me, Spock./

/As am I, t'hy'la. As am I./

The captain held out his two forefingers in a Vulcan kiss, and Spock raised his hand to meet him only to find that his right hand was almost completely charred.

"I was unaware that the damage was this extensive."

"Oh no," Jim whispered. They both knew what this injury could mean for Spock's career as a scientist…

.~.

End chapter 1

A/N: This is an old "help Haiti" fic that never got posted. I suppose it should be called the "help Sandy" fic now… powerful hurricanes are powerful and all that jazz. Reviews are great, as are suggestions.


	2. It's Not What It Seems

Disclaimer: Star Trek does not belong to me. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and NuTrek belongs to JJ Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who read but didn't.

.~.

Chapter Two: It's Not What It Seems

.~.

Kirk watched anxiously as they beamed up to the ship. Scotty was at the controls, thankfully. It had been a smooth beam up. A frowning McCoy was standing by with M'Benga, Chapel, and two other medical techs. The doctor muttered something to his team before he turned to Jim and a shaking Spock.

"Jim, you need to let go of him. Let us do our jobs," McCoy coaxed.

"I…" Kirk swallowed as he let his hold on his mate loosen. "Sorry, go ahead." He helped McCoy and M'Benga place him on an anti-grav stretcher and took the turbolift with them down to Sickbay. They carefully transferred the Vulcan to one of the hospital beds.

"First things is first. He needs fluids. He's suffering from shock," Chapel told Jim, who could not hide his distress. "We can help him, but we need you to talk to him through your bond. We will have to touch his hand and since you're his bondmate, we need you to get his permission."

"Yes, of course." Kirk pulled himself together. He forced all the fear and worry down and pulled on his captain façade. At least Spock's hand wasn't bleeding…

Spock's eyes widened as Jim thought-spoke to him about the doctors needing to touch his hand.

/It's going to be fine/ Jim promised. /They need to heal your hand, Spock. I know you hate people touching your hand other than me or your Clan members, but in this case I really need you to make an exception./

/Very well./

Jim sighed. Spock was clearly not a happy Vulcan, but he really had no choice.

"He gave me permission," Jim informed the medical staff.

"Good," said McCoy. He made a note on Spock's e-chart. "Then we may proceed."

The fluids and especially the drugs that they were giving the Vulcan gradually made him quite tired until he eventually slipped into a light sleep cycle.

"He's in his meditative trance," Kirk announced.

"That is fortunate," said M'Benga, who had studied medicine on Vulcan before the planet imploded. He was more of a Vulcan healer than a doctor, but he had gone to med school so he could treat humans as well. "He'll be fine, Jim."

"Good." Kirk let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

.~.

_One hour later_

Spock came out of the trance by himself. Kirk hugged him for a few seconds before he remembered that they were in public, but Spock didn't voice his displeasure at the display of affection. This meant that Kirk was not in the dog house for once when it came to PDA.

"You okay?" Kirk asked, wondering why Spock didn't scold him.

"Affirmative. I believe the cause was sufficient," said Spock, referring to the hug. They left it at that.

While Chapel was giving Spock some water and Gorn-Aid (a newer, healthier version of the old 20th century drink Gator-Aid) McCoy went to open the cryogenically sealed progenitor cell bank. He pulled out a vial of cells labeled 'Spock 'cha Sarek' and then carefully sealed it shut. _This should do the trick_, he thought with a bounce in his step. _All I have to do is convert it into hypo form and that should take only a few minutes to calculate the dosage._

"Spock, this is what we're going to do with you," McCoy announced, more for Jim's benefit than for Spock's. "We'll introduce cells via hypo to your right hand to grow the bone, body tissue, and skin.

"How long is this going to take?" Jim asked.

"I doubt it would take longer than a week," Spock estimated. "My bones should heal quickly, much as a starfish would regenerate a missing limb."

"I wasn't asking you." Kirk glared at his bondmate for a moment. Then his face softened. "Bones? What's a realistic time table?"

"A week and a half, and that's me being cautious," said the doctor.

Spock locked eyes with Jim and gave him his most innocent "who me' expression. Jim sighed. Spock could have had a brilliant career in medicine had he chosen that path. It figured that he would know approximately how long such an injury would take to heal.

"Okay. A week and a half I can deal with," said Jim. "I'll just have to get Scotty up in the chair for a few hours a day and I will work some night shifts as well."

"Jim!" Spock looked a bit affronted. "My mind is certainly capable of-"

"I know your intellect is fine," Jim soothed. "But I just want you to concentrate on getting well. You took quite a beating."

"He's right, Spock. You're not going anywhere." McCoy backed him up. "Also, Jim can visit of course but there will be no hanky-panky in my Sickbay."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As if I would allow such a private act to take place where we could easily be discovered in flagrante."

"I don't know, Spock. Jim can be very persuasive when he wants to be," Bones said with a straight face but he was laughing at Spock inside.

"Okay, I get it," Kirk stepped in before the teasing could go any further. "I won't come on to Spock while I'm in Sickbay. Happy?"

"Extremely," said Bones.

"I am not," said Spock. "I believe that hand holding does not qualify as "hanky-panky"."

"He's got you there, Bones!" Jim crowed.

"Fine!" The doctor threw up his hands in frustration. "Just don't do it in front of me."

"We promise," Jim said.

"Good." McCoy grunted. "Now let me give the hobgoblin his hypo."

Spock remained very still while McCoy gently pressed the hypo to his neck.

"What the hell was that?!" Kirk cried. "You never administer hypos that gently to me!"

"You don't have strength three times as much as mine," said McCoy.

Spock serenely nodded in agreement.

"I hate you, Bones. You know that?" Jim moaned.

"Oh stop your griping," McCoy countered. "Well. I need to check on another patient but I will be back to check on Spock in an hour. I'll be able to tell by then if the treatment is working.

"Your service, while adequate at best, is most appreciated," said Spock.

"Did you just compliment him?" Jim gasped at his compliment. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"His cranial scans are fine," Bones stated. "I had Chapel run a scan while I was explaining the re-growing process to you.

"So you complimented him because you wanted to?" Kirk was at a loss.

"I was simply stating a fact," Spock said primly.

"Uh huh," Jim said knowingly. He reached for Spock's hand and just gazed at him for a while. Spock returned his gaze.

"This is my clue to leave," Bones muttered under his breath. He loved that his friends had found each other, he really did. But it drove him nuts that Kirk and Spock were still in the honeymoon stage even though they weren't exactly a newly-bonded couple. It got worse whenever one of them ended up in Sickbay. Bones couldn't get out of there fast enough! He didn't even have a patient to go see. He'd just made that up so he could have an excuse to leave them alone. Shaking his head, McCoy called M'Benga with his communicator and asked if he could take an hour off to go work out. M'Benga was agreeable so Bones headed for his quarters to change into a swim suit and hit the ship's pool.

.~.

_One hour and fifteen minutes later_

Doctor McCoy returned to Sickbay in his standard uniform. He was feeling refreshed after his dip in the pool. It was amazing how invigorating he found exercise to be.

But his good mood rapidly evaporated when he took one look at Spock's right hand.

"It is not healing properly," the Vulcan stated.

"Yeah. I don't understand it," McCoy said, genuinely confused. "I've performed the same procedure on at least five people."

"People?" Jim questioned. "Maybe it has something to do with his Vulcan DNA."

"I doubt it," said Bones. "But I'll run a test on his cells, make sure that they are indeed half human and half hobgoblin."

"Must you with the xenophobic slurs?" Jim asked.

"Spock knows I'm kidding."

"Do I?" Spock asked.

McCoy reddened. "Er. I thought so."

Spock's eyes twinkled and McCoy knew that the Vulcan was laughing at him.

"Fine," Kirk sighed. "Just don't do it in front of the crew if you can help it. I don't want them to think we tolerate xenophobia on our ship."

"I won't," McCoy promised. He went to run the test on Spock's cells. What he found made him blanch.

"I know why the treatment didn't work."

"Why?" Spock asked.

"Because this vial doesn't contain your cells. It has the cells of a full-blooded Vulcan. Someone has tampered with the cell bank."

"You may draw new cells from me," Spock offered.

"Yes I can," McCoy frowned. "But that's not what worries me."

"We need to find out who tampered with the cell bank, why they targeted you, and if they targeted anyone else on the ship," Kirk voiced.

"Good luck," McCoy said. "You're gonna need it."

.~.

End Chapter 2

A/N: I had to ask my dad about how to heal bones and regenerate skin. He's a real doctor, LOL. Reviews are always great!


End file.
